


Friday Night

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [158]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.





	Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

Standing in Brian's kitchen, his third beer in his hand, Sam doesn't really mind that he's been cornered by Kellan. The kid talks enough for them both which means all he has to do is nod and he can space out all he wants, waiting for Ryan to arrive. Granted, it's clear the kid wants him to make a move, must have decided Sam wasn't serious the first time around, because he keeps touching Sam, every fucking chance he gets. Slaps him on the shoulder, touches his arm, his wrist, lets his fingers linger too long when he hands over a beer -- and the space between them's only gotten smaller and smaller. And yeah. There's a time when Sam would have taken him home - or hell, into the bathroom - and fucked him through the nearest wall, hand over his mouth to keep him from yelling, or in Kellan's case, talking, since Sam's sure the kid never, ever shuts up. But those days are long gone.

These days, when Sam compares any potential fuck to the man he has at home? They don't even register. And he doesn't even bother. 

Ryan received Sam's text about the production's weekly drink-up and debated for a little while whether he should even go. He's met a decent number of the guys who will surely be present, yeah, but he's not one of their group, and isn't quite sure he's got a place at the party. But hell, it's Friday night and his lover will be there, and considering that he hasn't seen Sam in a good 15 hours, Ryan eventually decides he's all over it.

The house is overflowing with noise and light, and when Ryan walks in it doesn't take him long to see that the six-pack he brought along is totally superfluous. He laughs and greets the people he knows, amused by the thick potent layer of testosterone in the air -- there are barely any more women here than there are on the set to start with, and the ones who've braved the party are pretty much spoken for. He's cranes his neck to try and spot Sam, then shrugs and heads into the kitchen to stick his beer in the fridge and maybe grab one that's already cold.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Sam says, nodding, thinking he can almost count the fucking pores on the kid's face at this proximity.

"I knew you would!" Kellan grins, sliding his hand down the side of Sam's arm, his hand staying right where it is when it reaches Sam's wrist. He knows Sam's brushed him off before but they're here, there's alcohol, and he just wants Sam to fuck him. Luke had refused to tell him either way on the set of _Immortals_ but he could see it in his eyes. And if Sam could fuck Luke, he can damn well fuck Kellan.

Reaching to pull open the refrigerator, Ryan does a swift double-take. "Hey," he says, giving the two men a nod and then quickly ducking down to rearrange the shelves so he can fit his six-pack in -- which thankfully gives him an excellent opportunity to school his expression to something resembling normal, because what the fuck? Kellan is just _so fucking obvious_ , and Ryan sees in a moment that Sam wasn't just teasing him about how aggressively the kid's been coming onto him.

Kid, ha. The guy is _huge_ , with a couple inches of height on Sam and Ryan both. And his biceps are straining against the thin material of his t-shirt. Straightening up again, Ryan nudges the fridge door shut with his foot, then turns to lean against it, hands in his jeans pockets. "Good party?"

"Yeah, great," Sam says, shifting away from Kellan to drop his empty into a nearby case. "Want to hand me another?" he asks Ryan. "Hey. Did Natalie call?" This isn't Citadel. He's not about to point out to Kellan he's taken and by the very guy standing right the fuck there, but Christ, this is part of what he has a beard for. "There's been nothing on my mobile."

 _Huh?_ Ryan turns to grab a couple cold beers, which fortunately gives him a chance to pick up on Sam's lead. "Yeah she did, actually," he lies, handing Sam one of the bottles. "She said she knows you like to keep your phone on you and she didn't want to buzz you on set. But she wants you to ring her and make some plans to get together." He's starting to sweat by the end of his story but he hopes it doesn't show, and he knocks back a swallow of beer.

"I'm hoping she'll be able to make it down," Sam says, "but she's doing some theatre in New York so..." he shrugs and gives a long-suffering sigh. "Anything else I need to know about?" he asks Ryan, shifting out around Kellan so they're all standing a little more evenly spaced. "You guys have met each other, yeah?" He doesn't actually think they have, not up close so he goes ahead and makes the introductions. "Ryan, this is Kellan. Kellan, this is Ryan, my P.A."

Kellan plasters on a smile and holds his hand out to Ryan. "Good to meet you, dude." P.A. his fucking ass. He'd bet anything Sam's doing the guy, which only makes it that much more frustrating that he's stonewalling Kellan. Sure, Ryan's in good shape, but compared to him? There's no fucking contest as far as he's concerned.

"Hey, nice to meet you." Ryan shakes Kellan's hand with a quick grin. "You were really good in Immortals." He can see the way Sam is deliberately trying to distance himself from the younger man, and he appreciates the effort. It certainly makes it easier to smile at the guy.

"Thanks." Kellan nods, cocking his head a little at Ryan. Maybe he's working the wrong angle on this. "So, do you have a girlfriend all of this is keeping you away from?"

"Nah, I'm terrible with women," Ryan confesses with a laugh, and then his brain catches up with him about two seconds later. _Fuck_. He takes another slug of beer. "You?" 

"No one serious," Kellan says. "Unlike this guy apparently." Nudging Sam's shoulder with his. "Which means you and I should probably get together. Have a couple of drinks, see what kind of action we can find." Eyes flickering over Ryan in serious appraisal, which he knows damn well he can deny if called on it.

Ryan's stunned by the audacity of the guy, pretending an interest in him after he's been so blatantly dogging Sam. Or maybe Kellan isn't pretending; Ryan's not even sure. _Fucking actors_. But at the same time, he's kind of impressed by Kellan's strategy, which looks to be all kinds of sneaky. "Yeah," he says. "I bet we could get into a shitload of trouble." He gives Sam a grin.

Sam smiles but his expression's a bit more forced and if this _were_ Citadel, he'd be staking his claim on Ryan so fucking hard everyone for miles would know it.

Kellan grins. "How about tomorrow night?"

Snorting a laugh, Ryan lifts his beer. "Let me see what kind of shape I'm in tomorrow before I make any promises," he hedges, even though there's pretty much a zero chance of him ever letting himself get well and truly smashed in a 'mixed' crowd. Fuck no, not with Sam around -- around and available for a sloppy drunk Ryan to jump on and rub against. "I think you're a lot younger than I am, and you've probably got my stamina beat. Hey, is there any food?" he asks Sam, abruptly changing the subject.

"Like age matters," Kellan murmurs, taking a sip of his beer and wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. Glancing from Sam to Ryan and back again.

"There was some out in the living room but Brian said to go ahead and raid the cupboards," Sam says, turning to pull one open and toss Ryan a bag of chips.

"What about you, Sam?" Kellan asks, not quite sure why he's pushing, except, fuck, he's been wanting this for months. Ever since he fucking signed on for this project. "Your 'girlfriend' keep you on such a tight leash you can't come out drinking with us?"

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her, right?" Ryan mutters, digging into the chips. God, he wants to get Sam alone, and for once it's just to talk: sometimes Ryan can read his lover pretty well, but he's really not too sure right now what Sam thinks of Kellan and his suggestions... not to mention all his subtext. "I won't tell."

"I know you won't tell," Sam says, shaking his head and laughing. "The two of you... Christ." He looks at Kellan. "She's not got me on any kind of leash. I simply don't fuck around like I used to."

Kellan's about to protest. Say something stupid that might get his teeth knocked out, but Randy sticks his head in from the living room at the very moment. "Kell? Brian wants to see you."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Kellan sets his beer down beside Sam. "I'll be right back."

The second Kellan is out of the kitchen, Ryan blows out a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding. "Christ," he whispers, edging close enough to Sam that they can speak privately, and leaning casually back against the counter. "He certainly comes on strong."

"He hasn't been this bad before," Sam says, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. "I actually thought he'd got the message the first time I told him no, but maybe he thinks I find persistence attractive. Either that, or he just wants to get fucked." He grins at Ryan. "What about you? You want to fuck him?"

Surprised, Ryan raises his eyebrows and simply stares at Sam for a second before looking over his shoulder in the direction Kellan has gone, and shrugging. "Yeah, I'd do him. But you're the one he really wants." He finishes off his beer and then pitches the bottle into the recycling bin. "Do you want to?" It's actually not a trick question; Ryan has been trying for a while now to be much more open-minded when it comes to this kind of issue with Sam. He promised he could deal with Sam fucking other people - so long as he then comes home to Ryan - and he meant it.

Sam gives Ryan a look. "Why do you think I told him no?"

"I... thought that..." Ryan blinks, and wonders if he's slipping himself into hot water here. "I figured it was because you didn't know if I'd be okay with it," he mumbles, flushing. Fuck, is he assuming too much? _Shit shit shit_. These boundaries - what sort of rights he has as far as giving his opinion on Sam's sexual life without him - have been so damn hard to try and determine.

Fuck. "Let's get out of here," Sam says, downing the rest of his beer and grabbing two more from the case. "Come on." He doesn't give a shit how it looks. He's just had enough right now. "You okay to drive?"

"Yeah," Ryan answers, surprised but automatically following in Sam's wake. He digs his keys out of his pocket and opens the passenger-side door first out of habit, then circles the car to slide in behind the wheel. Shit. Okay, _now_ he's definitely sweating, waiting only until Sam shuts the door before he fires up the engine.

"I don't want to go home yet," Sam says as they start driving. "Let's go up to the point, or pull over in the park with all those huge fucking trees."

"Okay." Ryan does some quick calculations in his head to figure out the most direct way to the point from where they are now, then pulls out into the road. It's actually a pretty short drive, about midway between Brian's house and theirs. Which is good, because he can only keep silent under this kind of stress for so long before he cracks.

When they pull up to the point, Sam gets out and goes around the front of the car, leaning against the hood, staring out at the sky and the city stretched before them, waiting for Ryan to join him.

Leaving the keys on the seat, Ryan goes to stand next to Sam, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Did I say something wrong?" he asks after a silent moment, actually ignoring the stunning night sky in favour of anxiously watching his lover.

"No." Sam shakes his head then takes a good look at Ryan and the way he's standing, the way he's watching him. "No," he says again, a little more firmly. He cracks open both beers and offers one to his lover. "Fuck. I didn't mean to make you worry. I just wanted to get out of there."

"Oh, good. That made two of us then," Ryan quips, and takes a healthy swallow of beer. "I was serious, though," he says quietly, and rushes to add, "I'm not trying to piss you off here. But if you want to fuck him..." he trails off with a shrug. "I mean, hell, I'd fuck him just to see if I could wipe the smirk off his face. But the thing is that I promised you it would be okay."

"I don't want to fuck him," Sam says, shifting restlessly against the hood, his feet braced hard against the ground.

"Okay." Ryan stands quietly and drinks about half of his beer, thinking hard. It sounds like they've got everything settled... but it doesn't _feel_ settled. He sidles closer to Sam, until he can feel the heat of his lover's body through their clothing. "Well. What about Jonathan?" he asks, trying to lighten the mood. "Do you want to fuck him? Or maybe Maria, that cute little one from Wardrobe? She's got a great ass."

Sam just shakes his head. He doesn't want to fuck any of them. What the hell is wrong with him?

Biting his lip, Ryan sets his bottle on the ground. Then he steps to cage his lover against the hood of the car. "What about me?" he asks softly, slipping his hands beneath Sam's shirt and grazing his lips along his lover's throat. "Do you want to pound your cock into me until I fucking scream?"

Jesus Christ. "Always," Sam growls, hands already on Ryan's jeans, wrenching them open and shoving them down his hips. Mouth on Ryan's mouth, licking and sucking and biting. Grinding denim hard against him. This is what he wants. Fuck. Ryan.

 _Fuck_. Ryan was hoping for some kind of positive response, but what he gets just blows his mind. He's overwhelmed in an instant, clutching at Sam, fire streaking through him from every harsh rub against the sensitive skin of his prick. "Please," he whispers, struggling to keep up with his lover. "Right here. Like this."

Shifting roughly, Sam pushes Ryan down over the hood of the car, his jeans shoved under his ass. He pulls his own open, freeing his cock, nudging the head between Ryan's cheeks, one hand going to his boy's mouth, covering it, before he shoves in hard, thrusting once, twice and again until he's buried to the hilt.

That hand covering Ryan's mouth -- it's the only thing that keeps him from losing himself completely in the moment and just howling. God it hurts, hurts so fucking perfectly, Sam brutal and possessive and just _taking_. He gives himself up, pressing his face to the still-warm hood and reaching back to spread his cheeks, opening up even more for his sir.

Going even deeper, Sam growls his pleasure, holding nothing back as he drives into Ryan's hole, fucking him open again and again.

 _Fuck you, Kellan Lutz_ , Ryan thinks, his thoughts spinning randomly. Which is probably uncharitable of him, but it's a big step up in cognition from his usual overwhelming _Mine!_ Sam's growl of possession lights Ryan on fire every bit as much as the punishing drive of his lover's cock, and his own pressing need is the furthest thing from his mind right now: he's just a hole for his sir to use. And he loves it that way.

"So fucking tight," Sam groans, driving in deeper, harder, his thrusts picking up pace as he fucks Ryan without mercy, hurtling towards the edge.

Ryan whimpers and licks at Sam's fingers, taking one into his mouth. He sucks hard, moaning as his lover pounds into him, knowing he'll be feeling this tomorrow and thinking of Sam with every twinge of his muscles.

"Oh god," Sam groans again, his hips suddenly hitching, his thrusts growing ragged before he comes with a shout, spilling his seed into his boy's battered hole.

 _Fuck!_ Ryan's body clamps down tight, taking in every drop. Releasing Sam's finger he presses his forehead to the car and just gasps, trying to find some kind of equilibrium when he feels like he's been turned inside-out.

Dropping both hands to the hood, Sam continues slowly fucking Ryan, dragging out every last aftershock, his path so fucking slick now, so fucking easy.

Whimpering, Ryan digs his nails into his own skin. "Please," he whispers, and has to lick his lips to try again. "Please, Sir."

"Yeah," Sam nods, never once faltering in his movements. "Come for me, boy."

God, Sam is driving him crazy with every slow deep thrust. And so Ryan only needs to give his cock one sharp pull and he sprays hot against the car, trying to swallow the desperate mewling sounds which he's pretty sure are coming from him.

Fuck. Those sounds only set Sam's cock throbbing anew. He buries himself deep with one more thrust, hips stilling, and runs his hands over Ryan's back, savouring the tight heat and the way Ryan feels beneath him. "Good boy," he murmurs.

"Your boy," Ryan whispers. Sam's caresses are soothing him down already, and he sighs as he relaxes completely. Maybe Sam needs to be reminded of that sometimes, too, he thinks: that Ryan is his and will be there, no matter what.

Easing out finally, Sam tucks his cock back into his jeans and zips up, helping Ryan to put his clothes to rights as well. "I don't want to fuck Kellan," he says softly, hands on Ryan's hips. "I don't really want to fuck anyone else these days. But it doesn't mean I won't at some point. It's just -- for so long I didn't even really think about it. It was a way to relieve stress, I guess, and if someone was attractive and willing..." he shrugs, turning to lean against the car again, a couple of tissues pulled from his pocket to clean up Ryan's mess.

It stuns Ryan to hear Sam say that. Even though it's kind of what he's been saying for a while now, still, those words on Sam's lips... "I'm happy to take the brunt of your libido," Ryan teases softly, bumping Sam's shoulder with his. Then he continues more seriously, "I just don't want to keep you from being with other people. I mean, I guess that's exactly what I'm doing. But, you know what I mean. From being with them if you want to be."

Sam nods. "Yeah, I know, and there's a part of me that worries that if I'm not fucking around regularly and then I suddenly decide to fuck someone, you're gonna think it's more serious than it is," he confesses.

Ryan chews on his bottom lip, thinking about that. "Will it be? Serious, I mean?"

"I don't think so," Sam says. "But obviously there'd have to be something about that person or how I was feeling that meant I wanted to fuck them if I'm not interested in Kellan or anyone else who's offering right now." He looks over at Ryan. "But even wanting to fuck someone like that -- it wouldn't mean I wanted to keep seeing them or that it would affect us in any way. You're the one I want to come home to, the one I want to marry and it took me a hell of a long time to find you."

Ducking his chin, Ryan lets Sam's words warm him from head to toe. "Then I'm not going to worry about it," he says softly, giving his lover a smile.

"Okay. Me either," Sam says, nodding to himself and pulling Ryan into his arms. Hugging him so fucking close.


End file.
